061114-Ryspor-Beau
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering chessAficionado CA at 22:59 -- 10:59 CA: Ryspor... 11:00 GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe thiʃ iʃ rather fvtile, bvt...~ 11:00 GT: ~ʃkin color?~ 11:00 CA: Ryspor I can't be in this fucking tunnel anymore... 11:00 GT: ~Oh.~ 11:00 GT: ~Well.~ 11:00 CA: Grey, you are a troll with horns... 11:00 CA: The illusion stopped and... 11:00 CA: I think... 11:00 CA: Sami might be dead or dying... 11:00 GT: ~WHAT?~ 11:00 CA: She traded herself for our safety... 11:01 GT: ~ʃafety from what?~ 11:01 CA: No more illusions, no more blocking messages... 11:01 CA: But in exchange... 11:01 CA: Ryspor I... 11:01 CA: I can't take this anymore... 11:01 GT: ~Where are yov? Can yov ʃee any light, or other team memberʃ?~ 11:02 CA: Ok, I'll start from the beginning, now that I can... 11:02 CA: After facing the queen, we went into these "trials of Cetus" to get the psychopomp... 11:02 CA: The first tria seems to be this maze of tunnels... 11:03 CA: First, Nate went to scout ahead... 11:03 CA: and we aven't heard from his cince... 11:03 CA: *since... 11:03 CA: Then, the woman stopped my light powers from working, so we were blinded... 11:03 CA: We were split up... 11:04 CA: Chasing illusions and confusing bullshit... 11:04 CA: And... 11:04 CA: Sami is... 11:04 GT: ~ʃami iʃ what? Who haʃ ʃhe traded herʃelf to?~ 11:04 CA: ...gone... 11:04 CA: I don't know.. the woman... 11:05 CA: who created the illusions... 11:05 CA: I didn't even know her fucking name and she screwed us all over... 11:06 GT: ~Beav, calm down. We're going to get yov ovt of here, and find ʃami.~ 11:06 GT: ~The firʃt thing to do iʃ regrovp. Do yov have any idea where yovr other team memberʃ might be?~ 11:06 CA: I have to find Nate and Doir... 11:06 CA: No but... 11:06 CA: I can use my sunglasses... 11:06 CA: and my powers... 11:06 CA: m-my glasses can see auras, even in pitch darkness... 11:07 CA: I can find them... 11:07 GT: ~That'ʃ very good thinking, Beav. Why don't yov try that now?~ 11:08 CA: Well uh... 11:08 CA: Hahah... 11:08 CA: I found Nate... 11:08 GT: ~That'ʃ excellent! Well done.~ 11:08 GT: ~How iʃ he?~ 11:08 CA: Asleep... 11:09 CA: He's cuddling a boulder and saying Aura's name... 11:09 CA: Illusion probably... 11:09 GT: ~My thovghtʃ exactly.~ 11:09 GT: ~ʃee if he can be woken.~ 11:09 CA: He seems pretty out of it for now... 11:10 CA: but I can wait... 11:10 GT: ~Will yov be all right on yovr own there? I can contact Doir and tell him to attempt to find yov aʃ well if yov need. He'ʃ alive and vnaffected aʃ far aʃ I know.~ 11:11 CA: Ryspor... 11:11 CA: I need to tell you something else... 11:11 CA: Something really important... 11:11 GT: ~Oh? Go right ahead.~ 11:11 CA: You were right, I was wrong... 11:11 GT: ~Abovt what?~ 11:11 CA: Rmember? That's what I said when you cured your curse... 11:12 CA: It's about time I got what's coming to me... 11:12 GT: ~'I told yov ʃo.'~ 11:13 CA: hehe... 11:14 CA: ((Also you should know)) 11:14 CA: ((Doir is still affected my censoring I think)) 11:14 CA: ((by*)) 11:14 GT: ((blar)) 11:15 CA: (( 01:53 CA: ((If she's gone, can Beau speak to others uncensored now?)) 01:53 RC: ((yes.)) 01:53 RC: ((nate and Doir can't yet though)) 01:53 CA: ((oh my)) )) 11:17 CA: I'll be fine on my own, Nate should wake up soon... 11:17 CA: and I can talk to everyone else in the meantime... 11:18 GT: ~All right. Yov do that.~ 11:18 CA: Thank you Ryspor... 11:19 GT: ~Not a problem.~ 11:19 GT: ~...aha, thiʃ iʃ likely ʃomething a moirail wovld ʃay, bvt...~ 11:19 GT: ~Everything'ʃ going to be all right. I promiʃe.~ 11:19 CA: Hey... 11:19 CA: don't just throw my advice out the window :p... 11:20 GT: ~I made an effort! Look how mvch of an effort I made.~ 11:20 GT: ~I identified it aʃ pale and everything.~ 11:20 CA: Progress... 11:20 CA: Good luck Ryspor... 11:21 GT: ~Yov aʃ well, Beav.~ -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 23:21 --